<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>These Rare Moments by EchoGekkos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255562">These Rare Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGekkos/pseuds/EchoGekkos'>EchoGekkos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miphlinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Linktober, One-Shot, it's just fluff, prompt 3, that's it that's the tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGekkos/pseuds/EchoGekkos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link and Mipha spend some quiet time together. One-shot fluff for Linktober Prompt 3: Time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miphlinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>These Rare Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draped across a red velvet couch with an arm over his eyes and a pillow behind his head, Link took advantage of the quiet, calm moment he had been afforded. No duties to attend, no guards to train, no Princess to protect. Nothing.</p><p>Right now, relaxation was the top priority.</p><p>The room he was currently lounging in was one of the rooms that Hyrule made available to traveling guests and dignitaries. It was spacious, and included all the amenities one would expect for a visitor of high status. A cozy hearth spat fresh embers as logs burned to keep the room warm from winter’s chilly bite. The couch that Link laid on was flanked by two plush chairs of similar size, and were situated in front of the fireplace. Between the seats and the couch was a wooden coffee table, sleek and free of dust. In the corner, the sound of trickling water denoted a large pool, deep enough for a twelve foot tall Zora.</p><p>This was not unusual, as the room had been designed specifically for a Zora in mind. Water pipes of Sheikah design pumped water from the surrounding moat and into the castle, providing fresh water for not only the castle denizens, but allowed for the accommodation of Hyrule’s aquatic species. The floor surrounding the pool had a line of grates, capturing any water that spilled onto the floor. Speaking of Zora, Link moved his arm from his eyes to gaze at Mipha, who was sitting on the other end of the couch. The red-scaled Princess had been granted the room for her visit to Hyrule Castle. She was not wearing her sky-blue champion sash, which laid in a bundle abandoned on a nearby desk. She had not forgone her silver jewelry and accessories, and for once had donned her tiara. It had been forever since Link last saw her wear her crown of office. It wasn’t like a typical Hylian tiara. Instead, the head ornament was a thick silver chain that rested across her forehead, with a polished turquoise fitted into a silver holster, which dangled from the middle. </p><p>Her attention was occupied by the small leather bound book in front of her, which was currently resting on Link’s legs, allowing her its content. Her amber eyes, as warm and fierce as the sun, occasionally moved side to side as Mipha absorbed the words on the pages. She wore a small smile as her hand idly moved across Link's thigh. Link could feel her nails through his trousers, sharp enough to pierce skin with ease, dance gently as she traced patterns onto his leg.</p><p>They had been in this position for nearly a couple hours. Yet Link wanted to do nothing more than this. It was quiet times like this that he enjoyed the most. Just him and her, simply enjoying each other's presence.</p><p>It was quiet times like this that was afforded to him far fewer than Link liked. Between his own duties as the Chosen Hero and Zelda’s bodyguard, and her duties as a Champion and Zora Princess, they could hardly afford these moments together. So when the opportunity arose to even spend an hour with each other, they both took that chance.</p><p>Link wanted to spend as much time with Mipha as he could. Who knew how much longer they could. For at any moment, it could all be ripped away.</p><p>He didn’t want to admit it, but deep down, in a tightly sealed portion of his soul, he was scared. Scared to lose her and everyone he loved in the coming days. The Calamity could rip everything he held dear to him. His friends, his family, the bonds he formed with Zelda and the other Champions, his brotherhood with Daruk, his relationship with Mipha. It could all go up in flames in an instant.</p><p>“You’re worrying again.”</p><p>Link frowned as he covered his eyes. She must have felt him tense up.</p><p>“Can’t help it. Keep thinking of the what if’s.”</p><p>“I know. I do too.”</p><p>Having put her book aside, Link felt Mipha’s continued ministrations as she gently kneaded the muscles with both of her hands</p><p>“It’s not like you to brood.” She said.</p><p>“It’s not everyday you’re asked to carry the fate of Hyrule on your shoulders.”</p><p>“True, but you’re not carrying this burden alone.”</p><p>She made a good point. It wasn’t just him. Zelda, Daruk, Urbosa, Revali...they were all expected to lead the charge against Ganon. Damnation, it wasn’t just the Champions either. <em> Everyone </em> was preparing for Ganon’s return. Armies were being raised, men and women at arms were undergoing training, and legions of Guardians were slowly awakened. The entirety of Hyrule was mobilizing for war.</p><p>Link just hoped Hyrule was ready by the time the Calamity reared its ugly head.</p><p>He felt Mipha’s weight pressing down on him as she moved to straddle his waist. Delicate fingers gently grab his arm, moving it away from his face, giving him a full view of her form.</p><p>She was a beautiful woman of red and cream-white scales. Of gills that ran along her sides, closed to keep the dry air out. Of a head tail that slowly swayed in contentment. Her smile widened, revealing her sharp, shark like teeth beneath.</p><p>Goddess, she was beautiful. He had fallen so hard for her.</p><p>Mipha moved her head down towards his, her side-head fins touching his cheeks, until her lips softly connected with his.</p><p>“Not everyone is going to survive when the Calamity comes.” She whispered into his mouth. They both knew this. There was no point dancing around truth. People <em> were </em>going to die. It wasn’t a question of how many they could protect, but how many they could save.</p><p>Mipha then moved her head back to get a full view of her lover.</p><p>“We’ve been asked to put everything on the line. When that day comes, we will both do everything we can to stop the Calamity. I don’t know if we will see each other at the end. So for now, I am going to be a little selfish and enjoy this.”</p><p>Link moved his arms, slowly wrapping around her as he pulled her in. Mipha head found the crook of his neck, her own arms wriggling underneath him between his back and the couch. Mipha then sighed, her hot breath on his skin sending comforting shivers down Link’s spine.</p><p>“You’re right. Love you.” Link whispered into the scales of her head.</p><p>He heard Mipha hum in contentment, holding him tighter as she closed her eyes.</p><p>She was right, they needed to enjoy their precious moments together when they could. Link smiled and closed his own, breathing in Mipha’s scent as he allowed the comfort of the couch and her presence to lull him to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey hey. Been a while since I last posted something. With uh....4 days left of Linktober</p><p>So, how a bout a little Miphlink fluff on AoC's Demo release?</p><p>I am so far behind with the Linktober prompts. This October has been far busier than I would have liked. However, that does not mean I am not going to try to finish all (or a majority) of the prompts. Hopefully I can get them done before AoC's release.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed the fic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>